The present invention is related to systems and methods for enhancing data detection in a data processing system.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, and radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. The effectiveness of any transfer is impacted by noise arising in the data transfer. To deal with such noise, some data processing systems utilize noise predictive filtering as part of a data detection process. Where a received data set is reasonably well defined, increasing the length of filters used to implement the noise predictive filtering generally results in a reduction in a bit error rate associated with a transfer system. This increase in length may also lead to a dramatic increase on complexity of the overall circuitry without providing a corresponding reduction in bit error rate.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.